The Begining
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day when the daughter of magneto, had managed to escape from the asylum that her own father had placed her in there in her youth? And what's this, another mutant?
1. Chapter 1

X-men Fanfiction; Chapter One... Feelings, and a new mutant:

(Disclaimer this will be a Scarlet Witch/OC Fanfiction *Yes a female* and if you don't like it don't read it, anyway on with the story...)

As always, on this sunny day, Professor Charles Xavier would go to the 'Crazy House' as a lot of people had called it, to visit Wanda, Magneto's daughter- that he had put in there for his and his son's Peatro safety. True Wanda had a rare gift, like a lot of mutants in the past and in the present and future, as always his trademark wheelchair was moving by the controls on the side. Charles knew that his friend had tried everything that he could think of, and more, but even this measure was too drastic he knew that he could help her, Physic or not. In his typical suite, smiling at a younger gentleman with black hair and blue eyes; the man had nodded in return ''Welcome back, Professor, how nice to see you again!'' The younger man had said while shaking the older man's hand.

''Hello, Richard, how is the family?'' Professor had inquired to the man, the doctor smiled as they had gotten inside of the elevator, and turning his attention back to the man in the wheelchair that has dedicated his life to helping 'special people' ''My wife is about due any day now, and my son is going for the soccer team any week, and let's see, monster-in-law... oh I mean mother in law is going to visit soon; that means I'm going to put in a lot of time here...'' Professor Xavier chuckled at that one, as they had reached their destined floor they had heard singing, like an angel mixed with a siren, as the two men had gotten out of the machine, and went farther into the hallway that led to the room.

''There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud...'' It was from the song 'Castle on a cloud,' From Les Miserables, both men had continued down the hallway to the opened door! Wait a minuet... opened?! Both had hurried to the room and to their surprise their was the now 19 year old daughter of Magneto and another young woman that looked about the same age as her. Both women were very beautiful, naturally Wanda had long dark brown almost black hair that had came a bit past her shoulders and very blue eyes, and the other girl with her had hip length blonde hair with loose ringlets from the middle towards the bottom, when she had blinked her attention at the two and smiled... cat slitted purple eyes?! The doctor and the professor had quickly had gathered their scattered wits.

The blonde herself, like Wanda very beautiful, and the men had looked at each other and back at the two the blonde had giggled a bit and smiled ''Hello, can I help you with someone Doctor?'' The professor had smiled slightly and journeyed over to the two ''My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and yours?'' Scanning her mind, she was a sonic mutant! He had looked at her again, she looked just like Voice?! Can't be possible, could it? The young woman's smile was toxic ''My name is Amanda, what is your field Professor?'' Reaching for his hand, to which he shook, ''I do a bit of this and that, how long have you been working here Amanda?'' Before she say anything more, the doctor had came out of his state of shock and came forward and spoke ''Amanda, were you moved from a different location?'' The girl had nodded her head up and down, before their chat could go on, an older man in his pajamas mumbling to himself about the bats.

''Mr. Frank!'' Amanda had said while getting up and walking over to the man, and taking his arm, ''This is not walking around time, it is resting time...'' She had gently said while leading him out of Wanda's room, the girl had looked worried, with a blink from Amanda's eyes in Wanda's general direction ''I will be right back, Wanda, come on Mr. Frank... no Hitler is afraid of you... no you beat the Nazi army... no Mr. Frank... yes Mr. Frank... no Mr. Frank the Custard is afraid of you too...'' After Mr. Frank was taken care of, the blonde had came back and sat by her patient, the older man was as harmless as a kitten but annoying, The doctor had looked worriedly over at the professor and said ''Amanda, do you think that it is a good idea for you to sit so close to this particular patient?'' True, Wanda was in a straight jacket and seemed docile enough, but the young woman was liable to do anything, Amanda smiled again ''Doctor, in all respects, I trust Wanda, I don't think that she will never intentionally hurt me or anyone that will harm her first; and to the person that placed her in here shame on them. Wanda is a beautiful and special person, and this individual should know better than to throw that away...'' The dark hared young woman showed no real reaction...

Professor had asked the doctor to step outside, to which he reluctantly did, after a moment or two Xavier had pressed a button to move himself forward ''Wanda, it seems that you have a good friend, in Amanda, Amanda was your mother's name Alex, and your father's name Daniel?'' The blonde had looked shocked, she had never spoken of her parents, ever since that night she had quickly pulled herself from her thoughts and memories, as the man in the wheel chair had sat there and watched her sub conscious reactions. Amanda had looked back at the older man that was still looking at her, licking her lips and shook her head up and down in a 'yes' motion, Xavier had stared for a minute there was a brief sadness in her purple cat slitted eyes. Scanning her mind again, he had seen it a five year old hiding under the bed, watching and hearing her parents suffer and die and the fire...

Shaking his head side to side ''Professor?'' Amanda had called out ''Yes?'' He had returned her question ''How is it you knew my parents?'' She had asked as Wanda had laid her head down on her lap; she was so calming to the dark hared woman, the older man in the chair had nodded his head up and down. Then looked at her ''Your parents were good friends to me, I am sorry I didn't know of their passing...'' He had no idea that they had died, the fire the screams, then silence, it was clear that she didn't really want to get into talk about it right now. Professor Xavier had nodded his head up and down, now he could see this rare young woman with such sorrow, and he didn't need his powers to see the pain in Amanda's mind. The Professor had decided to leave it there unsaid any further, and now there was another thing to ponder, Sonic Mutants are not very common in the mutant world especially one as rare as Amanda; who seemed to pacify Wanda just fine however the blonde was not in no real control of it.

The older man knew that he could help her, true Sonic Mutants are not born at least 90 years after the one dies, true there were a lot of rumors about those particular breed of mutants, however there was no real proof, also Xavier had heard about the girl's parents dying. When he had heard about those rumors, he had thought that they were gossip until now, this girl was Alex through and through however not as difficult, well to a degree, he could tell. As the two were looking at each other, he had looked over at Wanda ''Wanda, how are you feeling today?'' Looking in her mind again, just to see if she was going to stay quiet, shockenly however she didn't '' I think that I am okay Professor,'' Amanda smiled, and looked down at Wanda, ''Do you want your medicines now?'' The blue eyes had made contact with the purple cat slitted pupils, she knew that Amanda was her nurse and trying to do her job but she hated those drugs and made her feel like a zombie. Feeling her nod against her thigh, in a yes motion, the blonde had guided the dark hared young woman fully on to the bed and sat her up; with a peaceful smile and stroking of Wanda's hair ''I will be right back in a moment, Wanda, Professor would you mind watching over her until I get back?'' Amanda had asked politely to which the older man had nodded yes.

Once Amanda was gone, Professor Xavier had turned his attention back to the woman sitting on the bed and watching him like a hawk ''So is my so called father alive?'' She had asked as if she were choking on a type of venom, not that he could really blame both parties, he knew Eric enough to know, that the man had tried everything that he could. And when it came to Wanda, for one so young and to have to deal with powers as special as her's; and to have to try not to react much every time that something had happened. And now Wanda seemed very different now, the professor had nodded his head up and down as if answering her question ''Wanda, I want to help you, and I have a feeling that Amanda does too, and I know for a fact that you know that she is special like you, like me.'' As Wanda had looked back over at the Professor and thought for a moment. Wanda had looked at the doorway where Amanda had left to get Wanda's medicine, and deep down she knew what the man in front of her had meant and said, yes she had a feeling about Amanda, and her beautiful one of a kind voice.

After she had came back with the pills in the cup, with a sigh and shut the door and with a sigh reaching up and grabbing a cup and filled it with some water by a sink; she knew that Wanda didn't want the pills, however Amanda didn't really get the strong ones, giving her the pills, as that happened, Wanda had gone to sleep. The blonde then turned her attention back to the professor, to which he had looked back at her ''Amanda, here is my number and the address, if you have any questions I will be waiting...'' With that the man had wheeled his way back out of the room, where the doctor was still waiting out there for him after he had spoken to Wanda about her straight jacket she was being very uncomfortable as of late; he was considering it as long as Amanda was there by her side. Both men had reluctantly turned and went over to the elevator, going inside and went back upstairs the two were making chatter back and forth, as the doors were closing Amanda had went out of the room and two orderles had came up and starting to talk to her. Professor Xavier had a bad feeling about those two larger men in their typical grey like scrub uniforms, the way that they were eying Amanda up and down like she was a piece of meat.

Amanda, who was in her own typical white scrub uniform pants and a matching top, looking at the two ''What do you two want?'' The blonde had asked trying to hide the contempt in her voice, she hated those two and how they were looking at her; she had hidden a hint of nausea that was really wanting to vomit. Both males had light brown hair, tall, sort of muscular, but one of them had green eyes, and the other had brown, both were clean shaven as the elevator doors had closed and dinged for the next door that the two were destined to go. This particular ward was pretty much deserted, before Amanda could even react, the two had grabbed her hard the blonde had let out a cry of shock, as they had grabbed her Wanda's eyes had snapped opened hearing Amanda cry out in alarm. Thankful that those drugs had no real strength in them, but only to put her in and out of it, for a good while, but she heard Amanda cry out in alarm!

Wanda was trying to get out of her straight jacket, Amanda needed her! The blue eyed young woman was trying in vain to get out of that jacket, at that moment lights were flickering on and off and crackling as Wanda grunted with great effort, as Amanda was kicking and struggling against both of those men! As the two had managed to get her into a room that was across from Wanda's; Amanda was being tossed on to the bed and the one with brown eyes had landed on top of her holding down her wrists with one hand and while the other one had pulled out a camera and hit record. While the one with green eyes was cheering and laughing ''Get her! Give it to...'' Before anything else could continue or even go on, the door had barged opened right off of the hinges, and there in the door's frame was a freed and pissed off Wanda! With her fists clenched and sparks flying off of them, her beautiful blue eyed were becoming hard and cold with anger and with a lot of malice and hate.

Wanda was panting and heaving with anger and rage that hadn't been tapped in so long Amanda, who was so important to her, was going to be defiled by those shaved apes, it had just angered her further and further, just that mental picture of Amanda laying on her back shaking and scared and crying. Just that image itself was making her more and more angry; the two men looked at each other and smirked and back at the blonde ''You know Paul, I think that I'm in the mood for this one and the blonde piece of ass too,'' As the man called 'Paul' that was holding the camera, who smirked, and laughed ''You know Rodger, I think that you are right it has been a while since we have had two little sluts...'' Before another hateful and sick word was uttered, Wanda's hands had lifted up and blasted the men through the walls and burning them, hurting them, making them scream, Amanda had passed out from the trauma; and the pain. After Wanda had taken care of those would be rapists, still panting and breathing hard while walking towards Amanda's prone and passed out form, she had carefully and gently picked up her light body and held her close to her. Wanda had continued to hold her close and hum, Amanda's semi conscious state; her arms had wrapped themselves around the taller woman's neck.

Wanda had walked to the back exit where there will be no guards or cameras...

(End of Chapter 1, please read and review, be gentle with me, and this is going to be kinda AU)


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men Fanfiction; Chapter 2: The next day, and hiding

(The second chapter this will be sped up and a lot of plot twists, and sexual situations, disclaimer see chapter 1, also I might be making the female character bi-sexual or straight so if you dont like dont read!)

Amanda was laying in her bed, she felt the familar mattress that was her's, however she had felt a warm body by her sleeping softly a female arm was around her own curvy waist. The arm that was drapped around her waist was gentle and warm; but yet protective at the same time, with her purple cat slitted eyes still closed reaching up and tenderly brushing and touching the smooth arm. As that contact had happened, the person next to her, was making light noises from behind Amanda, they sounded like a woman?! In her semi sleepy state, she had examined the slender forearm it felt almost familiar, but she couldn't place where and who, Amanda's breathing had changed and trying to wake up. The noise behind her was mimicking her actions, as Amanda had began to look around her new surroundings, she was in her home, but how? Focusing her newly awaken senses, turning around to see, Wanda?!

Amanda had looked shocked and confused, but then yesterday's events had came swarming back to her as if it were a tidal wave, not knowing that the other woman's blue eyes were locked on to Amanda's face. The blonde was shaking her head, blinking the purple eyes a couple of times, Wanda looked almost peaceful kind of happy. Amanda had looked at Wanda's blue eyes searching for something; as if trying to communicate with them without words, both seemingly didn't want to get out of the very comfortable bed. Reluctantly Amanda and Wanda had both sat up, the blonde had looked down and noticed that she wasn't in her scrub uniform from yesterday, she was in her white tshirt that almost the same shade as her snow white creamy skin. Amanda had noticed a couple of bruises, and scars, those shaved apes had marred her perfect skin Wanda was getting more and more angry as if it were that exact moment yesterday; Wanda had Amanda's black tshirt on instead of the kind of large grey sweats and a white tank and no straight jacket.

Wanda hated that attire, and even hated Amanda in those scrubs although she did look adroable, the dark hared woman had something with the blonde from the moment she had first laid eyes on her; Amanda was beautiful her hair her face her mind,  
her voice. Everything about her was beautiful and pure, to Wanda, she had no idea that anyone could or would be of any type of importance to her, the slight body that was laying next to her all night. True, Wanda wasn't all that big, but she was a bit taller and stronger than Amanda. Wanda being 5'7'' and Amanda being 5'5'' but the blonde purple eyed young woman was not afraid of the woman that was by her. Amanda was feeling very awakward, snapping herself from her thoughts ''Wanda, how did you know where I lived?'' Oddly enough that was the first thought that had touched her mind, but she didn't ask 'what had happened to the two that attacked me?' or even 'Um, Wanda why are we in bed barely in anything?' The blue eyed woman had sat up even more so that she could look Amanda in the eyes ''I saw where you live on the driver's license, that was in your purse in the black car that you always drive.'' Amanda had one question down, true she did teach Wanda how to read, and she now knew that the woman that was next to her in her bed was a very fast and very adaptable learner.

Amanda had oddly felt very safe around Wanda, she knew that the dark hared woman would never find it in her body to hurt or even kill Amanda, the blue eyed woman had considered the two close friends and nothing or no one will ever hurt her. Everyday since that first day, that Amanda had came into her life, Wanda had wanted nothing more than to be next to her be apart of her life, if she wasn't in that fucking jacket at that time, and that day that those two shaved monkeys were going to hurt Amanda. Wanda's tenous self control, Amanda's fear was choking her and imprinted inside of Wanda's mind forever. Oddly enough that terrible day, when Amanda was going to be assaulted, the straight jacket wasn't completely done so it was pretty easy to slip out; and hearing the clatter across the room and the screaming, those evil ugly men on top of her Amanda. Wanda was seething at that memory, it had deleted itself from the touch of the angel that was next to him, both women knew that they would have to go in hiding, like it or not and reguardless of the situation,Wanda did save her life and her honor but she had damned herself.

No good deed would or could go unpunished, Amanda had sighed to herself, Wanda had seemed to know what her angel of music was thinking; Amanda had felt Wanda picking up her hand, it was almost as if she could read her blonde's mind ''Amanda, I would not allow you to be harmed, those babboons were going to rape you and abduct you.'' Her voice held anger and fear, mainly anger, no one would ever harm her ever! Just somehow she knew what their intentions were, it didn't make a mind reader to guess what those cowards were going to do to Wanda's angel, the dark hared blue eyed young woman had claimed her so long ago, Amanda knew that very well with a sigh the blonde had lowered her head a bit, as she did so Wanda could see a couple of cuts and bruises. The blue eyed woman had lifted her other hand and gently pressed it to the angry wounds, a warm sensation had taken her body for a few moments, but when Wanda had reluctantly removed her hand from Amanda's neck, her wounds were healed?! Wanda had no idea the depth of her feelings for this smaller woman that had taught her how to trust.

Amanda had blinked shocked, Wanda could use her gifts and her special powers to heal? Wanda had told Amanda about her powers over the time, and her blonde had told her a deep dark secret that she had been keeping from nearly everyone, the purple eyed girl sang like an angel mixed with a siren put together, Wanda had felt herself at ease whenever Amanda would either talk or sing. There was a lot of things exotic about this innocent beauty sitting by her; Amanda had never flinched when Wanda would move her hand instinctively the blonde knew that Wanda would never harm her. Amanda had slipped from the bed, and walked to the closet where her clothes were, and she turned to Wanda who didn't blink ''We have to go into hiding for a while Wanda, I will not leave you, I thank you for saving my life, I trust you with my very life; and I hope that you trust me with your life and know that I will never harm you or even betray you.'' Turning her attention back to the closed closet doors and rummaged through her clothes, not noticing or even hearing Wanda removing herself from the bed, and softly and silently walking to Amanda's turned frame; and placing a calming hand on the smaller girl's back.

The times that the two had known each other, Wanda had Amanda her best friend, and the blue eyed young woman would do anything to protect this smaller blonde. She had focused her purple cat slitted stare at the person by her ''I will be by you, Amanda, I will protect you, I trust you.'' Came Wanda's voice while she was softly stroking the young woman's back for comfort; the dark hared blue eyed slightly elder woman had no idea if it was for her own mental health and her hope to believe that this was truly happening, or she was under those damned medicines again. Those high dosed pills made her feel like she was tripping on some bad acid, Amanda had pulled out some clothes for herself then for Wanda, she watched as the purple eyed girl had slipped into the room that Wanda had guessed that was the bathroom. She had looked down at the clothes, in her arms was a simple pair of black cargo pants and a simple red tank top, looking down on the floor of the medium size closet area and saw a basic pair of red wedges. The sound of water could be heard, and Amanda's voice "Our love is an old love, baby, it's older than all ours years...'' Wanda had closed her eyes slowly enjoying the feeling of freedom.

Wanda was out of that hell, and now all they needed was to lay low for a while until they lose interest in them; or better yet leave the country. The door joining the bedroom and the bathroom had opened and out came Amanda with her hair and clothes immaculate. Her damp blonde locks were drying, concealing her frame was a simple purple off the shoulder halter top and a pair of rope pelted black cargo pants with a simple pair of black zip up boots; sitting on the bed and picking up her brush putting her hair off to one side and started to brush out a couple of her tangles here and there. Looking up at the mirror and smiled showing her perfect even smile white straight teeth, looking up at her friend "If you like, Wanda you have time to shower quickly before we get on the road?'' Offered the blonde in her gentle soothing voice, as Wanda nodded while leaning down and grabbing the pair of red wedges and heading slowly towards the bathroom, turning to Amanda "I'll be alright, Wanda, go on the warm water will do you a world of good.'' She had reassured as the other girl had nodded again and continued to head in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

With a sigh, Amanda had shook her head and continued to brush out her hair, after she was done, she had decided to apply a small amount of make up. A few minutes later, Wanda had came out of the bathroom dressed and toweling her hair dry, she had looked up from her task, to see Amanda packing up some of her things. Going over to help her, after they had packed the two were heading down to the garage; Wanda was about to head to the black car when Amanda had stopped her "Get in the red pick up truck.'' As she had gotten in the driver's side and Wanda in the passenger's seat; after they had pulled out of the driveway, Amanda had placed dark sunglasses on and continued to drive on. Wanda couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched...

People in their homes or on their way to and or from work or school were tuning into the news...

"Action news channel 7 can report that sometime during the night last night; that Wanda has alledgedly abducted Amanda Stem, a nurse at a local high security asylum. We have no idea if she had gone with the patient against her will or walked out the asylum of her own accord. But we here at Action Channel 7 News can also report that Wanda is extremely dangerous and very unstable; do not approach her call the authorites immediately...'' As the reporter had went on with with her report listening in a massive manson for the gifted students; Professor Charlies Xavier was turning off the tv "Logan, Jean, Storm, Scott, I want you four to check this out and find both of them, but use caution while you approach Wanda.'' Logan had spoken up "Charles, we don't know about the powers the Magnetio's daughter has, but does this other girl named Amanda have any type of powers or is she just a victim in all of this?'' Jean looked over "He has a point Charles.'' Even Scott had reluctantly agreed "Yes the other girl had powers too, a sonic mutant, she looks like an old friend of mine and Eric's. If he gets wind of this he will most likely, try to capture both of them,'' The four had decided to go. Hoping that Magnetio and his gang were not watching the news, or hearing what was going on...

After they had gotten the directions with 'The Mutant Finder' as a few of his students call it, as the four had boarded the X-Jet. After punching in the corrdinates for the girls's location, "What you guys think?'' Jean asked while they were taking off, Scott looked over at his long time girlfriend "A sonic mutant is rare, Jean, the Professor even said that sonic mutants generally appear at least every 90 years or so, but even this surprises him.'' Storm looked around the high skies, weather was her element, "What about Wanda's powers, what do they do?'' The weather mutant had asked while the jet was flying soothly in air, Jean sighed then answered her friend "According to the Professor, Wanda has special powers; she can tap into mystic energy for reality-altering effects; this power has been formerly limited to the creation of "hex-spheres'' of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force to cause molecular disturbances in a target's probability field, resulting in spontaneous combustion, deflection of objects in flight... Meaning that if she gets upset then her powers will become worse than ever. Let's just say that this girl named Amanda is Wanda's only friend and if that is threatened...'' Logan had finished Jean's theory/ explination "Then she would get pissed...'' Jean nodded.

As the hours had ticked by, both of the girls were getting hungry, while they were enjoying the scenary and the warm fresh air "I'm getting hungry.'' Announced Amanda, Wanda looked over "Me too,'' She had admitted "I know this diner that has the best brunch.'' Seeing Wanda tense a bit "I can get it to go, if crowds still bother you?'' She had offered while they were turning off into the parking lot. Amanda waited for Wanda's answer, "I think that getting it to go will be ok, but if you think that it will be theraputic for me to handle people?'' Amanda had bit her lip hard! She didn't know how Wanda would take a couple of people let alone a crowd of them, quickly looking over at her friend "Maybe we should try one day at a time Wanda; how does that sound?'' Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, at Wanda's permission "How's this we can take down the tailgate and we can eat our food and look at the scene behind us?'' Taking a slow look behind her, Wanda saw a small pond with some horses and other small animals here and there, "I don't see the harm in that.'' She agreed, while she looked at the patrons coming and going out of the blue medium sized building, "They have really good waffles and fruit salad!'' Amanda had said excitedly while turning off the engine and giving Wanada a reassuring smile. The blue eyed young adult had smiled back, as Amanda had gotten out and shut the door walking to the building Wanda was watching her like a hawk; it wasn't as if that she didn't trust her she was worried for her.

She was worried that Wanda may become too dependent on her, but given her situation that her father had given up on her Amanda understood Wanda's need not to be abandunded. Amanda had tensed a bit, she had felt someone's eyes on her, from what she could detect, he was a male a few years older than her and the direction was off to the right. Out of the corner of her purple eye, she saw the most beautiful man that she could see; he had brown hair just barely touching his neck, perfect facial features a slight shadow on his jaw. She always loved that on a man, and this one was a fine specimen, from head to toe; if she was a cop she would arrest him for distrubing the peace with her hormones. Upon further inspection,  
from what she could tell, his frame that was concealed in a basic pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt and a basic ball cap. That frame of his, it was muscular and toned, as their eyes locked her throat had literally had gone dry sky-blue eyes were staring right back at her. She didn't know a mere stare, would make her body go into meltdown! Biting her lip hard, Amanda had inwardly gasped! He caught her eye balling him, Oh damnit! She groaned. She didn't feel threatened, he looked like a normal guy. Quickly shaking herself from her thoughts, walking up to the counter, why did she feel so raw and aching when she looked at him? Quickly turning around back to the counter, smiling at the woman that was looking at her kindly, "Hello, dearie, how can I help you?'' The elderly woman had asked while Amanda was smiling at the woman.

After ordering her food to go, Amanda had paid and grabbed her things and left, as she was leaving, she turned one last time at the beautiful stranger. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that he was seriously looking at her smiling at him, as she turned back to see a handsome man come in he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. But he wasn't nearly as handsome as the man that she was eye-balling.

As Steve Rodgers, aka Captin America sat at the table; Bucky Barnes, aka Winter Solider public enemy number one, had sat in this diner with his long time friend Steven Rodgers, in a way; he was glad that most of his memories have returned. But he was still a danger, to Steve and his friends, "You're late,'' Bucky had said in his 'Russian' accent, "Traffic was a nightmare,'' After he had sat down and ordered a coffee and continued in a hushed whisper "I thought that you were going to keep a low profile for a while longer, until I can help you clear your name?'' Steve had said leaning forward, as Bucky was quiet until the approaching waitress was pouring their coffee and left to do her other tables. Bucky looked at him "I was going stir crazy in that 'safe' house, and hearing Black Widow's constant nagging, tell your little female spider friend that the next time that she decides to lecture me about certain things... she may not have a tongue in her mouth.'' He meant it too, he was tired of her self rightous crap, his eyes had drifted over to the blonde hared angel that was sitting with a another pretty girl; Bucky wanted the blonde. He had never felt anything like this need that was slamming him hard, he knew that it wasn't simple lust. Something much more than that, he wanted her he wanted to know everything about her, seeing the dark hared girl laugh a little; but her eyes were shifting around. What had her so concerned? And the blonde was edgy too, constantly biting her lip...

Steve followed his friend's stare, oh maybe he was lonely? Nudging him with his foot with a slight smirk "Go talk to the blonde, she's really pretty,'' He could tell that Bucky was looking at the blonde the most, he glared at Captin America before saying "I should've brought my gun, I must shoot you...'' Steve chuckled, when he saw Bucky's slight smirk, okay he was teasing that was somewhat a good sign. Noticing that his friend's stare didn't leave the blonde. Bucky's stare was becoming hot and possessive, he was hearing her laugh it was like an angel sighing. The waitress was turning on the tv, when they saw the news report:

''Channel 7 News can report that it was been at least 11 hours since the two young women that disappeared from the local asylum. One was Nurse Amanda Stem, and the other is very unstable and dangerous, Wanda Maxium. However, this piece of footage was just released and it is graphic so put the children out of the room...'' They had showed the security footage of Wanda saving Amanda from being attacked and God knew what else and carrying her to safety, "We at channel 7, are not saying that Wanda caused this in anyway shape or form, we are saying that she had killed those men that had tried to sexually assault Amanda Stem. She maybe holding her against her will...''

Bucky looked over again at the truck that was sitting there with the two back on the tailgate, Amanda was that her name? She didn't appear against her will, but they both were a bit more edgy, they really didn't know how to keep a low profile well. His attention was spiked when a big man had came up to them, he looked like a wild animal/ tall and muscular, Amanda started to shake. There was something about him that made her scared for her life! Both women were not short but he towered over them, Wanda was glaring daggers at him, she knew who he was. One of her father's boot lickers, guiding Amanda behind her "Get the hell away from here,'' She hissed in warning, as her powers were crackling around her hands and fingers, she was shaking with moutning fury the wild man had grinned obescenly. Eying the blonde head to toe, oh what he would do to her, two or three good sized men had came along "Look buddy, the young ladies want nothing to do with you, so back up and leave now or we will make you.'' The wild-looking man had not even gave them a second glance, then grabbing one of them and tossing him through the window of the establishment!

Both Steve and Bucky had leapt away from the shattering glass, and running outside to help the women, no sooner then they had arrivived, the tall man had the blonde by her throat and forcing her on her knees. He chuckled, while looking up at Wanda who was getting more and more pissed off by the moment "You maybe my boss's little crazy bitch of a daughter, and I agreed not to touch you, however get in my way one more time and I will rip her pretty little head right off her fine little body...'' He had growled in a warning, while tightening his hold on her throat, her gasp of pain was pleasurable to his ears "I have a feeling that you will be a lot of fun; I may just keep you for myself,'' He growled out playfully, while squeezing her throat again, without him even paying any kind of attention both Steve and Bucky attacked him. He went flying about two feet, while letting her throat go, Amanda had collasped onto the ground coughing and trying to breathe, her hand had gone to her throat in an attempt to soothe the pain, as he had let Amanda go Wanda gone gone to her knees to see to her best friend. Bucky had slowly hunkered to the two women, his hands were gentle on Amanda's prone form; as Wanda was standing up to face Steve. The blue eyed young woman didn't know whether to be grateful or to be annoyed, she didn't trust men, after what her father had done to her.

Wanda couldn't tear her gaze from the blonde haired man, he was sexy... he was clean cut blonde hair and blue eyes...

Amanda had her hand still on her throat, labored breathing, she had felt larger hands on her back and shoulders; they were strong and gentle all at the same time, her eyes had made contact with his pirecing hot posessive gaze of the man that she was eye-drilling. Up close, he was hotter than before, both had nearly forgotten that the wild man was fighting with Steve. Before anyone could react, a loud explosion had gone off just off to their right, then another to the left, some debries had cracked Amanda across her head; she had made a soft sound of pain and suddenly she saw black...

With both Wanda and Steve fighting the wild man and the explosions, Bucky had made a choice and he wasn't going to regret it; as gently as he could he had lifted her light curvy body up in his strong arms and carrying her off, with all the mayhem of the action no one seen where the two had gone...

As Bucky had made his way to another house that no one but him knew about, carrying her up the stairs and laying her gently on the bed...

No one would take her from him and live...

(End of Chapter 2 Read and Review) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bucky and Amanda

(Disclaimer see chapter 1 and on with the story...)

Bucky sat there in a big green leather arm chair, thankfully away from that damned safehouse and further away from that self rightous pain in the ass; Black Widow. Or he was seriously going to do something about her and her

attitude. It had been several hours when he had brought the fare angel to his domain. Watching her sleep, she had sustained a lot of bruises and cuts and even a concussion; even that perfect mouth of hers was cut just near the corner,

that pissed Bucky off, whoever set those bombs off was going to pay. In abundance. When Bucky had touched her skin it was softer than anything that he had ever touched in his life or would ever will touch, he then touched her hair;

soft too, somehow he had felt that she was made for him. Just being in her presence, alone, was soothing he could hear the soft sounds that she had made in her sleep, reaching up to tuck a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

Deliberately he had made sure that his touch had lingered; so that he could feel her perfectly portioned frame. Closing his eyes and savoring the sheer feel of her, was the closest thing to heaven that he would get close to.

Deciding to remove her clothing so that she would sleep more comfortably, and that was a mistake a big mistake, her body was perfect. Her breasts were not too big but not too small, they were perfectly

molded, her breasts were meant for suckling; even hiding behind a strapless purple bra that was made of lace. And that wasn't helping any of his matters anytime soon. He had sucked in his breath quietly,

nothing or no one should be built that perfect, his hands drifted to her hips; and gently removed her cargo pants to reveal a matching thong panties, seeing her naked curvy stomach and those hips... Child

bearing! She had child bearing hips! And those hips were meant for cradling his body, it was taking everything and more in his arsenal of self-control and then some not to just put himself out of a *big*

chaffing living hell once and for all. He could not do such a thing to her without her consent and knowledge. He maybe a lot of things, however that he would never do.

Grabbing up a spare red t-shirt and picking her up carefully, treating her gently as if she were made from glass itself, and covering her very tempting body. Making sure that the t-shirt covered her, and he had

placed her back in the bed under the soft yet inviting sheets...

She was innocence itself, she seemed like the type of person never to even swat at a fly let alone lose her temper, as Bucky had reached up a little to re-bandage her forehead; thankfully she wouldn't need stitches.

Blinking his attention briefly to the darkened sky, it was going to rain, he could feel it through the screen that was covering the opened window. Feeling the weather change, getting up quietly making sure that

he didn't wake up or startle her in anyway shape or form, closing and locking the simple slide window and making his way back her side. Covering her with the blanket that had slipped down to her ribs,

she was so young fragile and enchanting, there was also something very exotic about her, sitting down on the bed with her and taking off his boots and his shirt to reveal a simple white t-shirt, after removing that

he was in only his jeans. As his hand slowly lifted to stroke the sleeping angel's face then her hair, he was already addicted to her, Bucky wanted to know everything about her and more. She was his, and may God

himself help the man or men that tries to take her from him.

Reluctantly getting up for a moment or two, and going to the bathroom to freshen up for bed, looking up at the wall where the clock was and seeing that it was around 3am after slipping on a simple pair of

red draw string lounge pants and walking back in the room. Seeing that she was still sleeping soundly, as careful and as quietly as he could he had gotten in bed with her; getting under the blankets and wrapping

his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder, he was inhaling her scent the wild flower scent that was filling his lungs shamelessly. As Bucky placed his knee effectively over her legs, brushing his lightly

shadowed cheek against the softness of her neck "Goodnight Angel,'' He had whispered against her jaw.

*****Meanwhile With The other Avengers*****

Wanda was brusied and pissed! Amanda was gone, she had just got back searching with Steve, and nothing no leads not a damn thing. As the last of the group had gotten back from searching "So far nothing...'' Came Steve's

voice, he was calling Bucky for hours, then figured out that he had turned off his phone. He had moodily turned his phone off and threw it on the table muttering something that no one could really catch, looking over at the

young woman that looked like she was going to explode and not in a good way. He had witness this woman's special powers, first hand, and it came him a bit uneasy; Steve could tell that this woman cared for the missing girl greatly.

He wished that he could assure her that Bucky was not gonna harm Wanda's friend but he couldn't be too sure, because he was still a danger.

As he came back into the living area with a couple of blankets in his hands, seeing Wanda passed out on the couch, with her wedges still on. With a slow deliberation, Steve had walked over to the couch and as gently as he could,

he had removed the shoes from the young woman's feet. Without waking her, he had covered her with the blankets, reaching up and turning off the lampshade walking up the stairs to his room. There was something sweet about that woman...

*****Back with Bucky and Amanda*****

It was now close to 7am and Amanda had slowly started to wake up, her head was hurting everything was spinning, everything was running together, a soft low sound had escaped from her throat, she had felt a larger much more muscular body behind her, and the body

was so male. There was enough sun shinning through the curtains, Amanda had bit her lip gently, as slowly as she was able to, she was removing the restraining arms and leg from her body. She had heard slow even steady breathing behind her, a man was sleeping peacefully

by her, his breathing indicated that he was sound asleep. However as soon as she had touched his wrist, he had made a sound as if he was going to wake up, she stilled. The man had gone back to sleep, carefully as she possibly could, she gingerly sat up and looked around her

new surroundings. Amanda had then looked down herself at she saw that she was in a man's shirt?! She had gulped as she looked slowly and cautiously behind her and there was the hot male from yesterday that she was eye humping at the diner; upclose he was the most

beautiful thing that she ever seen! His chest was hairless and his body was perfect a finely chisled six pac, at his stomach, she bit her lip, his face and body were carved like how a man's anatomy should be- his arm had caught her attention a robotic arm. Touching it with

such heartbreaking gentleness. She wondered what had happened to him, then it hit her the events from yesterday, the explosion and blackness, then she woke up here wherever this place was.

Getting up and slowly making her way to the door, walking out of it, walking around clutching her throbbing head while she was carefully making her way to the stair way. Slowly looking behind her, nothing, that man must be a deep sleeper seeing that might be her only opportunity

to escape. Slowly reaching the bottom of the stairs, taking a couple of deep breaths to center herself, bracing herself against a nearby wall; turning herself to see a door smiling walking over to get to the door when everything was starting to spin fast and sudden. Gasping aloud, Amanda had

went to grab a wall or a table anything that could help support her. As she fell onto the wooden floor, with her soft whimpering before the only thing that accompanied her after that was silence.

Bucky groaned and moved and made contact with nothing... His eyes had snapped opened, seeing that there was no Amanda, but an empty space, that angered him, however he was more worried than angry. Launching himself out of the bed, and running out of the opened door, running up

and down the hallway, then something caught his eye down past the bottom of the steps. Sprinting down them, as Bucky did so, he saw Amanda passed out near the front door, with a sigh of relief he picked her up gently and carried her back up the stairs and back to his room. Setting her back

on the bed, climbing in bed with her and moving her over so that she would be against the wall. Getting back in the bed with her and wrapping her back up in his arms and wrapping his leg back around her legs. Bucky was almost scared that she had gotten away from him, not that he could blame

her, yesterday's events were frightful, however he would always be there to protect her from any kind of harm that would come her way...

Sometime later, as Amanda opened her eyes and carefully removed the restraining arms and legs once more as she sat up to leave, she swayed a little, steadying herself again still in the sitting position. As she began to leave the bed gingerly without trying to fall on her face, or wake the man up, when

suddenly and without any type of warning, a pair of strong arms had caught her around her curvy waist and yanked her back down by his side, wrapping his arms and leg around her again "You will sleep...'' He had growled in a Russian accent "Who-who are you?'' She had asked in Russian, he stilled,

she knew Russian? Pressing himself closer to her, crushing her to him, inhaling her wild floral scent "You speak Russian?'' He had asked back in English, Amanda had turned her head slightly to look at him "I can speak a bit of Russian if you prefer, I can actually speak several languages, I could by the

time that I could walk...'' Seeing him shake his head, making his hair a bit more messy than originally "I prefer English,'' True he spoke Russian whenever he was in the mood to do so. There was something about this woman's voice that made him want to to stay in her presence forever, there was seemingly

a type of hidden compulsion, maybe she was a witch of some kind?

"Sir, I don't know who you are, or what you want, just p-please don't hurt me, I don't have much money...'' She had managed to stutter, out of fear, he stiffened out of shock or anger at the thought. She thought that he was going to hurt her? He would never harm a hair on her precious head "You are injured I

will not harm you, MIlaya Moyna, just rest you have a concussion; and some other injuries...'' Sitting up and tenderly taking her with him. To his relief, she didn't look too afraid of him anymore, her small hand had moved up and stroked her forehead; her head was still spinning but not as bad. She had felt a

bandage there along with some cotton. Thankfully, she didn't feel like she was going to vomit, like most concussions would cause. After Bucky had changed her bandage again, he had lowered them down back onto the bed and covered themselves up. Amanda was too tired and sore, to even care what this man

was and what he wanted from her.

"Bucky,'' He had mummbled while placing his forehead onto her shoulder blade, Amanda tensed, not from fear but from something else that was threatening to rise deep from within her and take ahold of her like a wild animal "Sorry, I couldn't catch that...'' She asked, in English "My name is Bucky Barnes,

what is yours Sol-nyshka moyo?'' He was asking her her name? Okay strange, what if this was a weird dream of some kind? Ok, if this was a dream, what the hell, she'd play along with the supposed dream ''Amanda Stem,'' She had whispered, feeling him smile against her shoulder "Amanda you will sleep,

MIlaya Moyna, you need a lot of rest.'' She had rolled her eyes inwardly, she hated bossy cavemen men with a burning passion, but there was something either hot or childish or endearing about him. What the hell, reluctantly, giving in to sleep, her head was begining to hurt again. Bucky laid there holding

his Amanda to him; she was seduction and innocence all rolled into one. He loved the way that his body and hers molded themselves together, laying his head back down on her shoulder, laying like that loving her warmth and her softness. Bucky was suddenly very thankful for his baggy lounge pants. Or

he would've had something to apologize for.

Later on, during the day, Bucky had woken up and looked over to see Amanda still sleeping; she was his angel. Sitting there and watching her for a little bit of time, Amanda was everything that he could've ever wanted in a 'perfect' woman and more, he wanted her more than anything in his life. When he

had finally managed to make his way out of bed, it was almost noon, Steve would probably want to 'rip him a new one' so to speak about yesterday; however he didn't really care all he wanted to do was be with this young woman. As fetching as she looked in one of his shirts, however, he wanted that for his

eyes only. When he had gotten back from the bathroom, after freshen up and changing his clothes: Bucky had changed another pair of simple jeans and a different red top. Coming back in the room, as he was hunkering down to look at her sleeping face he wanted to memorize every inch of her face, she was

like a little sleeping angel, her cute deep breathing indicated that she was going to sleep for a while. Leaning over to brush a soft kiss across her mouth, her lips were softer than silk itself, after checking her bandage he had reluctantly left her for a short time.

Amanda, had woken up, after he left she was trying to get her barings, she was asleep when she felt his masculine mouth touch hers. That was when she had woken up, still feinging being asleep, as soon as she heard the doors shut and lock, she silently cursed herself. Cursing at herself for a few things, for

one she didn't know where she was, or if Wanda was alright, and the second reason that she was cursing at herself was that she liked being in his company; he seemed fragmented for some odd reason- Amanda could feel his confusion his rage his lonliness, maybe she could ask him a few more questions about

himself? Slowly as she was able, she had managed to sit up and swing her legs on the ledge of the full sized bed; lowering her head to get it to stop hurting just for a little while. Chewing on her lip, she had managed to get up once more, and standing slowly, having her arms out to her sides to balance herself. She

hated that feeling of just waking up and having no feeling in her feet, well for a few moments until she had gotten fully awake.

As Amanda had gotten to the window, she had noticed that she was at a type of home, and surrounding the area was a ton of grass like a farm of some kind, seemingly the only house there within miles of anything around. Maybe this 'Bucky Barnes' person was a type of crazy person? That couldn't be the case,

because Amanda was either born or cursed with a type of build-in empathy system for evil. And she didn't feel it from Bucky, she had felt confusion and a type of sadness, mixed in with some fragments of other emotions that she wasn't too familiar with. Amanda had never had much experience with love and men,

true she wasn't a virgin but she wasn't a slut; she had sex one time in her life: just once even though she was more than pressured into it, and she had thought that the man loved her but instead: but instead he used her manipulated her lied to her beat her had his step-father do evil things to her; and then made her

think that she was worthless and useless. Even after she had told him time and time again that she wasn't cheating on him at all, but still it wasn't good enough for him. She didn't really want to sleep with him, he had guilted her into doing it. She had wanted her first time to be special, not a pin down in his bedroom,

and if that wasn't humiliating enough, the step-dad came in video taping it. After that she had later on found out that he was with at least two another girls around that time, that she knew about, and one of them was going to have a child. Then he threw her up against the wall and was going to rape her again when

she had confronted him about it. After they had kept a very close watch on her, over the course of three months.

During the attack, Amanda's mouth was being covered by either his hand or his mouth, but somehow she had managed to get her mouth free and screamed so loud she had made him go flying through a wall; but he was deaf for the rest of his life. Blood was oozing out of his ears, he was screaming in pain, Amanda ran off to her grandparents,

she had gotten to her safe haven. She had always felt safe there, her beloved memaw and peepaw, they loved her more than their own child- Amanda's own mother, Alex. She had always known that she was different, but for it to be shown to the real world, it was a confirmation, a confirmation that she was a freak of nature! Tears, a flood of them

were welling up very close to the surface, leaning down and opening up a window nearest her; for some odd reason a fresh warm breeze always calmed her down. Lowering herself back first against the wall, drawing her knees up and buried her face in her hands and cried- and cried like her heart was breaking. And maybe in a way, it was, maybe she was

saying goodbye to old ghosts? The things that had kept her awake on most nights. As the messy bedhead that her hair was always deemed, was falling around her face, as she cried, she didn't feel gentle hands on her helping her up and carrying her against a strong chest "Shh, Lubov' Maya what has you this way?'' She knew that voice, it was Bucky, looking up

him with tears streaming down her precious face. Gathering her closer to him, so that her sobs would absorbed by his comforting body and his arms, carrying her into the bathroom so that he could help her calm down.

Setting her gently on ther counter, her quiet sobs were tearing at him hurting him, she wasn't made for tears or fear. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, and guiding her tear-stained face in the crook of his neck; he wanted to kiss away her sobs and hold her to him forever. But he knew that would not do him any favors right now, it might get him slapped, it

wasn't like he couldn't block it with ease. He didn't want to alarm her, nor scare her in anyway shape or form, so all he did was hold her and allowed her to cry, rubbing her back and stroking her hair: whispering sweet nonsense in her ear. As Amanda felt the emotion in this man called 'Bucky' she had felt that he was a really nice man that simply wanted to

help her. As she had hiccupped "I-it happened- when I-I was fifteen, I thought that I could trust him...'' Choking back another heart tearing sob, Bucky stiffened something was telling him that he wasn't going to like what was being said; but Amanda was seemingly bottling it up inside "Go on,'' He had whispered against her temple. Pulling herself from his neck,

just seeing her with red puffy eyes, that was a sight that about killed him "H-he was my boyfriend, I was a sophomore and he was a Senior. I thought that we were getting along well... until about four months into the relationship, he had invited me over his house after school, he knew very well that I had softball practice everyday afterwards. He told me all the time

'Just miss one, it wont hurt, I'll take the blame for it.' Stupid me, I went along with it, because he was popular, we had gotten to his house and I thought that... I didn't know what he thought, and I,'' Searching for the right words to explain the events that were going to follow.

Seeing the look on her crying face, Bucky leaned down and whispered "Come out and say it Lubov' Maya, I am a good listener,'' He had said while wringing out a cool wash cloth and patted her face, until it was less red "I knew it was wrong, and I couldn't explain it at that time, but Bucky everytime that he touched me I felt sick to my stomach.

It seemed that I was reading his emotions; even though he was trying to hide them, he had me sit on his bed after we got there, I heard talking and thought nothing of it. His step-dad worked at night and I assumed that he was either just coming home from work, or getting ready to leave for work. I turned when I heard the door open and there stood

both of them the step-dad smiled and said hello to me.'' Seeing the slightly confused look on Bucky's cute face, biting her lip she had to tell him everything so that he would understand. Taking a very deep breath "I can appear normal my eye color purple is natural, people think that they are contacts, I let them think it. His step-dad was a nazi, I swear

that he was; so I changed my eye color. I can do that at will, sometimes I can change them to green or hazel, if I try really hard I can change them to blue. Whenever they saw me, I had blue eyes, and blonde hair, so he didn't really say anything to him about me.'' Bucky didn't say anything just listened without really wanting anything in return, after two

lone tears were trickling down her face she had continued to explain ''After the man had left for work, it was me and his step son, alone.'' As she continued.

Amanda was reluctant to continue, and from what she was feeling Bucky was just listening to her and offering her comfort, "He pressured me into it, I didn't want to, he wasn't gentle at all. And I was never with anyone,'' Bucky really wanted to find that little punk, and show him pain, but Amanda shouldn't have another reason to fear him. He had listened, as

his hands were resting idly on her hips, and his hips were just mere inches from her slightly parted thighs. Leaning down, he had nuzzled his forehead gently against hers, he really didn't want her to continue; he could guess what happened to this beautiful yet scarred angel. As long as he was around her, he would never allow anyone to harm her again, he was brought

out of his thoughts when Amanda's soft sad voice was filling his head "I thought that his step-dad had gone to work little did I know that his step-dad was waiting out of the bedroom door for the cue, he threw me down hard on the bed and tried to take off my clothes. I told him to stop, and he slapped me hard, he was able to get my clothes off and his step-dad came in

with a video camera; recording that devil seed raping me!'' Amanda had felt Bucky go still, but didn't say anything, with her empathy powers; she had felt his anger at what she had suffered becuase of two evil men that deserved to be shot. Bucky didn't want to hear anymore, as he lifted her face up to meet his gaze, his gaze was safe yet hot and hungry yet with a mixture

of possession.

Catching a flood of fresh tears, with his gentle hands, sniffiling "They kept a close watch on me after that, then I found out somethings, and I had gone to confront him. He tried again, and then I screamed during the attack and he had gone flying threw a wall or two and he ended up deaf for the rest of his life.'' He looked stunned, can her voice do that? Bitting down hard on

her lip while looking at him and waiting for the anger; however that so-called anger towards her never came. Instead he surprised the hell out of her by kissing her mouth softly "Beautiful,'' That was all that he said as he brought one of her hands up to his mouth and kissed one; after he had reluctantly left her side for a moment "I got you something,'' He had pulled out a simple

but beautiful tank style peach dress, with matching bra and thong. She had raised an eye brow, just how did he know he size? Seeing her confused cute little look on her face "I looked at your tags,'' She could tell that was all that he did, she had looked at his robtic arm and touched it "May I?'' She had asked while stroking the arm gently "I was captured by the enemey while I was

serving my country, I was injured and brainwashed to kill. I am still a danger, my mind is still in fragments, Amanda, however I can honestly say that you are safe with me Angel.'' Handing her the clothes that he had gotten for her, Amanda had touched his arm, gently, bringing him to face her "This, Bucky, is your badage of courage, a badage for serving our great country and I

thank you from the bottom of my heart...'' She had began to hum, she had never really hummed for anyone except for Wanda whenever she was upset.

He had closed his eyes, and allowed her melody wash over him, his mind felt like it was healing and it was stronger than before and that no one could crawl inside of his mind; anymore.

''You can freshen up here, I will be waiting outside, if you have need of me...'' With an abundance of reluctance filling his moral he had turned and left her, to get freshened up and dressed, so that she can eat and relax. After she had managed to get herself together, the dress had clung to her curves perfectly, as did the bra and underware that he had provided. Nothing covered her

small bare feet as she padded from the bathroom holding onto the wall and door as she had done so; Bucky was there in a New York nano second to pick her up and carry her to the chair that he was sitting in from the previous night. He had a good vantige point from where he was at, so that he saw her in the dress, she was beyond beautiful, her body was built to wear dresses, not

pants, the dress barely covered her knees. Thankful that she wasn't too short or too tall, it wasn't as if she didn't look good in pants, she did, he thought that she would look better in dresses and in skirts like a lady should look.

Meanwhile, a distance far far away...

"Show me the one I desire... show me the one that will give me a child, of normal blood...'' Loki chanted, there came Amanda's image, she was the most beautiful thing that he saw! Hair the color of the sun! Eyes, the color of purple diamonds! Skin snow white! She looked like a goddess, "Who is she?'' A gravelly female voice had answered his question "She is a sonic mutant, however, she is

different from any other that has been born or will ever be born. And he, the mortal, is her true love...'' He had rolled his eyes. True Love was soo decades ago. This little vixen will be his, he will make her an immortal; and kill that mortal waste...

(End of Chapter 3... Please remember to Read and Review and inbox me your opinions!)


End file.
